


Saturday Afternoon Love

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhonda captures Horatio relaxing on a rare Saturday afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Afternoon Love

Horatio Caine was enjoying a rare Saturday afternoon off from work. The criminal element of Miami was catching its collective breath in the oppressive summer heat.

Horatio relished the break. In fact, if he were truthful with himself, he needed the break. He had been working almost non-stop for over a month and it was putting a strain on his relationship with Rhonda.

He was relaxing on his balcony sprawled on a chaise lounge. He was half-asleep listening to Rhonda move around in the kitchen as she did up the lunch dishes.

Domestic bliss was something he knew not to take for granted in his self-appointed role as Miami’s protector, so he was enjoying this brief interlude in his otherwise hectic life.

Rhonda paused at the doorway to the balcony and studied Horatio. A slight off-shore breeze ruffled his reddish-gold hair as he slept. It could have been a scene straight from the cover of The Saturday Evening Post during Norman Rockwell’s hey day.

She smiled. It wasn’t often that she saw Horatio so relaxed. This gave her an idea.

Rhonda knew Horatio wasn’t one for having his picture taken, but this was one moment in time that may never come again and she wanted to save it for posterity’s sake. She went into the study and retrieved her digital camera.

She stepped out onto the balcony. She quickly snapped a few shots so as not to wake him up. Horatio was too much of a light sleeper for his own good.

She turned to go back inside, but paused when she heard him get up. She silently sighed annoyed that she could rarely get anything past him. She let him pull her into a light embrace.

“What are you going to call it?” he softly inquired. He studied the image Rhonda had captured surprised that he didn’t dislike it. He always felt that he wasn’t photogenic and avoided having his picture taken at all costs.

“Gato en el sol,” Rhonda whispered.

“You think of me as a cat?”

“You do purr when we make love.”

“I do?”

Rhonda pulled away from him, but held onto one hand. “How about I show you?” she suggested as she pulled him toward the bedroom.

fin


End file.
